


提問：剛開始有好感的前同事被安排相親了怎麼辦，在線等，挺急的！

by Lightcatcherx14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightcatcherx14/pseuds/Lightcatcherx14
Summary: 勿當真/知乎體/RPS
Relationships: Evan Lee/Gina Jin, Li Yifeng | Evan/Jin Chen | Gina, 李易峰/金晨
Kudos: 1





	提問：剛開始有好感的前同事被安排相親了怎麼辦，在線等，挺急的！

**提問：剛開始有好感的前同事被安排相親了怎麼辦，在線等，挺急的！**

**4個回答**

**@喋喋不休** 拽而有禮，拽而不狂

如題。 

題主先簡單說一下。 

本人男，對方女，職業一樣，圈子小就不便透露了，怕被行家認出來尷尬。說是前同事是因為題主職業是周期性的，不同計劃案有不同的合作對象，跟這位女同事的合作是兩年前了，我跟她負責的部份早就搞定，最近計劃案要進入收尾階段了才又再聯繫起來。 

這兩年之間題主跟女同事各有各的忙，工作場合沒有交集，倒是私下有聊vx，我們計劃案有個群，因為還沒收尾所以為了跟進進度有時候也會頂頂群。女同事跟 題主 合作之前沒太多計劃案，是跳槽以後才肉眼可見地忙起來，也因為不同團隊的關係，導致 題主 消息滯後，現在才知道她要相親，草率了。 

對女同事有好感是因為最近接觸多了。她是那種工作跟私下是兩種狀態的人，專業，又好相處，兩年前合作那大半年都挺開心的，氛圍很好，沒甚麼包袱，談工作 內容 的時候很認真，不談工作的時候可以一秒切換地開著玩笑，會議室裡笑聲很多，題主挺喜歡跟她打打鬧鬧的，那時候也沒把她當女的看待，因為她真的跟男的一樣，反正就很一個頻道。題主最初是因為別的計劃案而知道有這麼一個人，覺得可以把她加來我們那個計劃案，便向專項經理 和甲方爸爸 提案了，經理覺得也可行，接觸過也覺得不錯，就一拍即合了。 

咱們這行商業競爭很多，一個個都活得像人精一樣，計劃案拖到兩年後才收尾也是逼不得已。題主很重視這個案子，那會跟女同事聊天也才知道這個計劃案對她很重要，因為她以前總是被擠走，沒啥機會。現在看她活那麼多，作為朋友也挺開心的，尤其是幾個月前，她一個計劃案表現得不錯，利潤收成很好，所以機會就更多了。 

恨啊，她相親對象就是現在在做的一個案子的同事，也不知道咋就撮合起來了。以題主對女同事的了解，一旦她對對方有好感就會節奏很快，火速在一起，這兩年內她就有過個一個男朋友，是一個短期計劃案裡的前同事，反正最後挺不歡而散的。女同事前幾任都比她小，而我比女同事大，似乎有點不符合她以往的審美，但稍微有自信一點的是，題主比那些前男友們條件都要好，比他們更能給她安全感。就算再有辦公室戀情，也絕對不可能再讓她經歷以往辦公室戀情帶來的不愉快。 

題主也有過幾個女朋友，都是因為事業和題主性格而讓對方覺得沒安全感被提分手，這次面對事業心很重的女同事，題主壓力很大，怕再因為安全感的問題而鬧不愉快。但是題主空窗幾年，心態是不會再像年輕那時那般吊兒郎當，好久沒對異性有那麼不一樣的好感了，實在是擔心失敗，現在是苦惱怎麼自然又不突兀地開始。 

謝邀。 

題主還說自己有過幾個女朋友，這種情況當然是盡快加緊接觸，然後好表明態度啊，難道要等女同事相親成功了才來後悔嗎。 

題主不用怕別人近水樓台，題主自己的計劃案也是個很好的契機，既然有這方面優勢，自然是多約飯，多交流關於工作上的問題，當然也不要聊太多，不然人家只會當你同事。 

再說了，女同事既然事業心那麼重，相親又不一定會成功，題主可以淡定。既然題主覺得自己條件比人好，不如在事業方面表現下誠意，多給女同事一些機會？說不定以後還有再合作的可能，還怕甚麼別人近水樓台，怎麼說題主接觸的項目也會比別人的大吧。 

題主也既然在兩年前跟女同事合作得那麼愉快，也有私聊，不妨多關心一下女同事，探探她對相親的態度就知道有沒有戲，題主要是連開口也不會的話就趁早打消念頭吧。 

不過我覺得題主情況沒那麼糟糕，加油，祝福題主帶著好消息回來。 

瀉藥，同意樓上，題主別慫勇敢追，對自己多點信心吧。 

祝99 

同意最讚。 

———————11.27更新——————— 

題主跟女同事約了第一次飯。 

還叫了幾個題主相熟的朋友來，氣氛很好，沒有冷場，跟合作時的感覺差不多。果然見到面了就安心一點，朋友有調侃她去相親，女同事只是輕輕揭過，看她有點尷尬的樣子感覺相親應該沒戲。 

太久沒聚會了那天在酒吧玩到凌晨四點才散，還喝得有點多，題主不太能喝，是那種喝多了就好嗨好多話的人，希望沒有亂說話。題主年末比較閒，時間比較排的開，除了小規模的短期計劃案之外沒甚麼大事，已經抓緊時間約下一次飯了。 

———————11.30更新——————— 

無語了都不知道是甚麼人在嚼舌根，跟題主合作過沒合作過的人都知道題主跟女同事吃過飯了。題主跟女同事都是那種身邊站個異性都要被討論的人，圈子小又是非多真的冤，跟女同事私信完大家互吐過苦水感覺好多了，就是明明身邊又不是只有我們倆，中槍的都是我倆，無語。題主覺得特別不好意思，因為是題主約女同事的關係讓她也被拉下水了，真的慚愧，幸好女同事不是那種顧左右而言他的人。 

———————12.18更新——————— 

最近女同事很忙。相親沒戲了，但是那計劃案的人拉紅線拉上癮了，甚麼人都找來，emmmmmmmmm於是女同事在昨天的聚會裡不斷吐槽當中的尷尬事。題主看見她繪聲繪色地講當時的情況，整個像在演情境劇似的，真的真心地笑yue了，心裡邊也暗自沾沾自喜，她一個也沒看上真的太好了，題主的自信和把握也隨之回來。 

這次聚會是在題主朋友家，還是題主組的局，主要是題主的朋友比較容易約，感覺把自己社交圈展現出來也是誠意？題主跟女同事的職業是要經常出差的，所以同城的時間不多，約在朋友家就安靜一點，人少一點，可以好好聊天了。聚會都是那樣，吃吃東西聊聊天喝點小酒，題主廚藝不錯，有幾道家鄉拿手小菜。兩年前合作的時候除了工作，我們大部份時間都在搞笑和吃，所以大概也知道女同事的口味如何。我們都很喜歡吃辣，題主知道朋友家有寶藏，所以就拱了他把秘製的小菜拿出來開開胃。 

這次題主學精了，只小酌幾杯，氣氛之下大家聊得挺多的。其實跟在vx聊的也差不多，點到即止，女同事有時會跟題主討論她的工作，問問意見。題主不喜歡煽情，女同事也是那種直率的人，不說廢話，我們甚麼都有聊過，事業，家人，價值觀，人際關係等等。題主跟女同事年紀差不多，都是同一個世代，興趣愛好衣品都挺相近的，大家入行的時間和年紀差不多，所以想法和認知都差不多。題主上班的時候話很多，但是下了班就完全不想開口。女同事就不一樣，她能量充沛，題主挺喜歡看她說話的，她不是那種說話很厲害的人，要去演講那種，但她的表達很清晰，就像說相聲，會帶動到題主加入，有她在場面一定不會尷尬。 

生活裡有這麼一個人真的挺好挺有樂趣的。 

恭喜題主又走了一大步！保持這種氣勢！祝早日成功啊！ 

———————12.28更新——————— 

救命，又被嚼舌根了。 

這次是因為朋友發了朋友圈，提到我們。又給同行茶餘飯後八卦時間提供材料了。真的無語，那天女同事十二點先回家，而我因為幫朋友收拾，所以晚了幾十分鐘才離開。這一傳十十傳百都傳題主跟女同事成了。 

我黑人問號？？？要是成了題主還用上來知乎求救嗎。 

女同事最近的計劃案都紅紅火火，可是外人聊到她都只想起她的八卦料而不是她的專業，就很無語。辦公室戀情真的太難了，這還沒追到手了就事那麼多，萬一追到了手這不得逼我們轉行嗎。女同事很無奈，主動發了朋友圈澄清，真希望這些小風波不會影響到她在談或者在進行的計劃案。題主當時就在想，既然那些人那麼喜歡看好戲，那題主就光明正大回應唄，於是就回了她的朋友圈。 

女同事回了題主後又特意來私信題主說謝謝。當時以為好不容易拉近的距離又要因為這事而拉遠了，以為她是來客套，以後更難約了，心裡一涼，就說了句，這種事讓女孩子一個人面對不好。然而她居然說我是第一個這麼做的人，所以她很感激。題主想了想，這種事的確不是第一次，可是永遠都是女同事一個人面對......都不知道該慶幸自己吃了螃蟹，一馬當先，還是為女同事曾經的遭遇感到難受。不由得想到，職場如戰場，女性無論在哪一行也太不容易了。題主自己是覺得說一句話沒甚麼大不了，只要是不為事情添亂的情況下，題主說一句話又如何，又不會少塊肉。題主是個有擔當的男人，不怕這種流言蜚語。 

哇題主好酷，這麼看來女同事對題主留下了好感和不錯的印象了惹，進展火速一點拜託了！ 

女同事知道題主兩年前推薦她嗎？要是我遇到工作伙伴雪中送炭應該也會很感動吧！ 

很好奇題主和女同事是幹哪一行，行內人也太閒太八卦了吧？ 

題主帥嗎？女同事喜歡甚麼類型啊？ 

———————01.04更新——————— 

題主表白了。 

年末在公司年會的ktv唱了一首歌，剛好憑歌寄意，被同事發上了朋友圈，舊同事是女同事的現同事，轉轉折折視頻不知道怎麼轉進群裡了，所以女同事也看到了。 

女同事在群裡看到，卻特意私信題主，讚題主唱得好聽，還拱題主去參加比賽。 

題主不知道是哪來的自信和勇氣，因為在家裡，就回撥了個視頻電話過去，女同事接了，一開始還聊了幾句，後來題主就直奔主題，跟她說歌是想著她來唱的。女同事不信，以為題主是開玩笑的，題主就跟她說是認真的。 

然後女同事才反應過來。她平時大大剌剌，除了最近有時候撒嬌，這時候有點反差萌，嬌羞嬌羞的樣子也太可愛了！ 

好的，我承認我是顏控，她幹什麼我都覺得她是最可愛的。謝謝各位一路以來的意見和陪伴，接下來新年會有碰到面的工作場合，是行業裡一年一度的大事，也會陸續帶她出席更多朋友的聚會，把她介紹給其他相熟朋友認識。 

答一下有答主對於我們職業的好奇，因為圈子太小，所以真的不方便透露，連不熟悉的行家和潛在的合作夥伴也不會說，因為題主跟女朋友是不同公司，有可能有利益衝突，雖然不是羅密歐與茱麗葉，但為了飯碗和感情穩定著想，暫時是不會公開的，再遇到有人嚼舌頭，題主會先一步站在女朋友前面保護她，不會讓她一個人被當話題。 

再答一下回覆，女朋友是兩年前很晚的時候才知道題主推薦的，主要是也沒有人特別提起，大家都很專業，一心想做好計劃案。當時她在人生低潮，因為有法律糾紛的緣故沒有工作，題主當時也不清楚裡面的細節，所以也很感謝甲方爸爸幫了大忙去盡力協調才促成這次合作。雖然題主舊同事是她現同事，但也就是題主單純覺得她很合適才做的推薦，當中很複雜的東西由其他人去解決吧。反正她沒有讓所有人失望，也沒有帶自己前陣子的低潮情緒，真的很敬業，她形容是天掉的餡餅，可題主覺得，是金子就會發光，就像題主無意中就在別的地方發現了她的閃光點。 

由於問題已經解決，所以也不會更新啦。 

謝謝各位。 


End file.
